OVERDOSE
by Asai Konno
Summary: Kecanduan cinta. Bukan karena nafsu lelaki kebanyakan, tapi karena perasaan yang timbul tulus dari hati. "Cintaku sudah overdosis, kau yang membuatku begini..."/ Special to : #14SHKE (KISS)


**OVERDOSE**

 **Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by : Ruby Fair**

 **Song : EXO**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Dedicated to : #14SHKE (KISS)**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OCC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya EXO itu sudah pasti. Sebenarnya ga kepikiran mau buat fict, berhubung saya juga belum sembuh benar. Tapi, saat nemu judul lagunynya, tiba-tiba otak saya kesambet ide. Entah dari mana datangnya, saya juga tidak paham benar.**

 **Yang saya tahu saya pengen menulis, sambil lirik-lirik tanggal, eh.. ternyata masih ada peluang buat ikut event, jadilah saya sumbang fict ini :3**

 **Mungkinkah ini yang namanya Ilham dari Sang Pencipta *?* Berhubung sebentar lagi bakal tiba bulan suci Ramadhan :3**

 **#BRUKKKK! *Digebukin masa karena kebanyakan ngomong* T.T**

 **Oke, sudah cukup koar-koarnya, Authornya takut ditendang pembaca (?) Abaikan saja bagian ini. Sekedar corat coret karena Authornya kurang kerjaan barangkali :v**

 **Baiklah guys, bagi yang ga suka, silahkan tekan tanda panah untuk out. Takutnya kena sakit mata loh! -_-**

 **Yup... Happy Reading Guys... ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa candu yang tiada habis-habisnya. Rasanya ingin lagi dan lagi, bahkan jika hembusan nafaspun harus terhenti, yang diinginkannya hanyalah gadis bersurai indigo anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, Sasuke lantas mencuri pandangan pada gadis yang berada diruang sebelah. Sambil tangannya memegang gelas mocca late, mata onyx miliknya masih lekat memandang gadis yang tengah fokus didepan layar komputer disana.

Oh.. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis perawakan mungil yang mampu mengacaukan alam bawah sadarnya sejak kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki diperusahaan Hyundai. Melihat dan memandanginya adalah candu tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang terpaut usia tiga tahun dengannya itu. Yang jelas, sedikitpun Sasuke tidak akan meyerah meski juga harus di tolak berkali-kali.

Menyadari sesuatu, Hinata lantas menghadap kearah jendela. Sorot mata onyx disana seakan mampu membawanya untuk menatap lebih dalam lagi. mata yang sarat akan hasrat dan ambisi. Oh.. Hinata, kosentarinya lumayan dibuat rusak sekarang.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" Hinata menggeleng cepat, tidak mau terlibat dengan tatapan maut yang bisa menghanyutkan emosi. Namun aksinya membuat hampir seluruh karyawan yang berada diruangan menautkan alis. Memang suara gadis bermanik lavender itu tidak pelan, dan juga, ia sedikit salah tingkah.

Malu dan menyadari kesalahannya, Hinata menekuk wajah sambil mengucap kata "Maaf". Dan, sosok Uchiha yang menyaksikan dari balik jendelapun membentuk seringaian puas. Mungkin Hinata salah tingkah karena ditatap oleh Sasuke.

Oh, Akhirnya...

Pria itu lantas berlalu setelah sukses menggoda gadis Hyuuga pujaannya.

.

.

.

OVERDOSE

.

.

.

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan yang sangat digilai oleh hampir semua gadis-gadis. Rupanya yang tampan sangat sulit meredam nafsu duniawi para kaum hawa. Bahkan hanya dengan berdiam diri, Sasuke mampu menciptakan wibawanya yang khas.

Dikelilingi oleh para gadis, tidak lantas membuat Sasuke bangga. Yang terlihat oleh matanya hanyalah gadis bersurai indigo keturunan Hyuuga. Gadis sederhana yang kelakuannya susah ditebak. Bahkan jalan pikirannyapun sulit ditafsirkan.

Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Tampan, meskipun tidak terlalu kaya, tapi sedikitpun keluarganya tidak kekurangan materi. Ditambah, ia juga cerdas dalam berpikir dan selalu sopan dalam bertindak.

Terkadang cinta juga mampu meluluh lantahkan martabat seseorang. Nama Uchiha dipertaruhkan hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Betapa orang-orang sangat tahu, bagaimana ketenaran dan sifat arogansi dari para pelaku Uchiha. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau mempedulikan martabat soal urusan cinta.

Sayang sekali Hinata harus berpapasan dengan pria Uchiha yang sudah mengembangkan senyumnya duluan. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih dari normal kala pemuda dihadapannya semakin mendekat.

Tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan perasaannya, Hinata lantas memutar langkah untuk menghindar, namun...

"Eh-?"

Sayang seribu sayang. Tangan sasuke telah lebih dulu meraih tangan kanan miliknya dan mau tidak mau gadis Hyuuga itu harus berbalik.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan!"

Hinata mengehempas sukses. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti.

Lagi, tatapan keduanya kembali beradu. Sasuke benar-benar kecanduan untuk itu. Ingin sekali merengkuh gadis itu dan memiliki seutuhnya. Ini bukan karena nafsu lelaki kebanyakan, tapi memang perasaan yang timbul tulus dari hati.

Hinata kembali merasakan guncangan dahsyat di dada. Sasuke benar-benar kelewatan karena terus saja mengusik hari-harinya.

"Kau butuh uang? Berapa?" Hinata bertanya, memberanikan diri menatap sasuke dengan sorot mata yang lain.

"Yang ku inginkan hanya cintamu nona Hinata. Jadilah wanitaku."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Lagi-lagi Sasuke, ini sudah yang kesekian kali. Hinata memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatur pola nafas tenang.

"Sesering kau menolak, sesering itu juga kau harus terbiasa mendengar pengungkapan cintaku yang akan terus bergema berulang-ulang."

DEG

Hinata membuka mata dengan sedikit membulat. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau harus merendahkan martabatmu sendiri?"

"Cintaku sudah overdosis. Kau yang membuatku begini."

"Ck.. orang ini..."

Hinata tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pria Uchiha dihadapannya kini. Sisi lain dari Sasuke benar-benar menipu lawan. Didepan gadis lain, pemuda itu selalu menjaga wibawa. Tetapi didepan Hinata, bungsu Uchiha itu sungguh tak berarti apa-apa. Tak tahu malu lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih! Aku tidak _perfect_!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan yang sempurna nona. Aku sendiri sudah sempurna."

 _'WHAT THE-?'_ Hinata lumayan shock mendengar penuturan pria Uchiha dihadapannya. Disampaikan secara santai dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Oh.. apa semua orang Uchiha seperti dia?

"Nona Hinata, ini bukan lelucon, aku tidak sedang bercanda sekarang."

"Laki-laki selalu saja punya alasan! Dasar!"

Kembali Hinata membalikkan badan dan melangkah. Menjauh. Menggerutu dan merutuki pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Bahkan meskipun kau harus menjadi janda, aku tetap akan menantimu nona..." Sasuke lumayan berteriak untuk itu.

"WHAT?!" Langkah Hinata terhenti, berbalik. Lagi. Tapi hanya mematung ditempat.

"Kau mendoakanku agar menjadi janda, hah?!" Suara Hinata meninggi. Tidak peduli, lagi pula lorong itu sangat sepi penghuni.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Jika kau harus menikah dengan laki-laki lain, aku terpaksa mendoakanmu menjanda." Sasuke menyahut santai seolah tak berbeban dalam kalimatnya. Membuat Hinata semakin memandangnya rendah sekaligus risih.

"Laki-laki gila! Lihat saja! kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan ku undang dalam pesta pernikahanku nanti!"

Kembali berlalu, Hinata enggan mau peduli lagi. hanya buang-buang waktu jika harus terlibat dengan pemuda itu. Hinata menganggapnya gila.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengundangku? Jika nanti akulah yang bertindak sebagai calon mempelai pria dalam pesta pernikahanmu." Sasuke berucap pelan. Ditatapnya punggung Hinata yang sudah semakin menjauh. Setelahnya, seringai khas miliknya kembali mengembang. Sasuke. Cintanya benar-benar sudah overdosis.

.

.

.

OVERDOSE

.

.

.

Hinata sudah harus terbiasa dengan lingkungan sekitar. Beberapa memang mengganggu pikirannya. Sering kali ingin keluar, namun sesering itu juga ia mengurungkan niat.

Sudahlah! Meski Sasuke dianggap hama, ia juga tidak akan berpikir pendek dengan pindah tempat kerja. Bekerja diperusahaan dan menangani omset penjualan mobil, gajinya sungguh tak main-main.

Lagi pula, kecerdasan dalam berpikir Hinata juga sangat di butuhkan. Anggap saja Sasuke sebagai pelaku sampingan yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Ini adalah ujian dalam karirnya, bukan?

Membuka dokumen keuangan, siapa tahu ada yang harus direka ulang, Hinata memicingkan mata sesekali dan kemudian menganggukan kepala.

"Keluarlah untuk makan siang." Salah seorang rekan prianya, Sai, bersuara. Berusaha mengingatkan bahwa ada tuntutan lain yang harus diperhatikan juga. Aktivitas dalam mengisi perut.

"Baik." Hinata merespon dengan anggukan. Diletakkan dokumen penting itu diatas meja.

Bersama Sai, Hinata memadukan langkah secara teratur. Keduanya memang dikenal sebagai rekan kerja yang sangat kompak. Bahkan tidak jarang rekan-rekan yang lain menggoda kekompakakkan mereka, seperti, tidakkah kekompakkan itu berlanjut untuk hal yang lebih serius?

Keduanya sering tampak malu-malu kalau sudah begitu. Manusiawi memang, tapi sedikitpun tidak ada daya tarik yang mampu menghanyutkan hati keduanya. Hinata mantap menduduki kursi dan berhadapan dengan Sai. Makananpun dipesan setelahnya.

"Aku mungkin akan menikah tahun depan." Sai memecah keheningan singkat. Pria itu bertutur sambil menatap layar ponsel miliknya. Ya, mungkin sedang membalas pesan atau semacamnya.

"Menikah? Kau serius?" Gadis Hyuuga itu membulatkan manik lavendernya.

"Hm." Sai bergumam, kemudian fokus menatap gadis itu, "Aku rasa memang sudah waktunya."

Pria berkulit putih pucat itu lalu mengembangkan senyum. Hinata berhembus lesu. Tidak lama, mocca late pesanannya datang.

"Arigatou.." Sang gadis Hyuuga berucap sangat sopan kepada pelayan.

"Lalu, kau kapan?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, usiamu sudah 25 tahun, sudah cukup matang untuk menikah."

Hinata mengaduk-aduk mocca late pesanan'nya. Membiarkan keheningan tercipta walau hanya sedetik. Ayah dan Ibunya... Apa bedanya dengan pertanyaan mereka? _'Jangan terlalu serius bekerja, usiamu sudah matang sekarang. Kapan kau akan menikah?'_. Resiko bertambahnya usia, pertanyaan seperti itu sudah pasti akan ia terima mau tidak mau.

"Aku masih menunggu. Belum ada yang benar-benar jelas, Sai. Akupun ingin sekali menikah." Hinata menyahut lesu seolah tak bersemangat dalam kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya ada. Hanya saja, kau yang terlalu meremehkan kesungguhan seseorang."

Alis Hinata menaut mendengar penuturan rekan kerjanya. Sedikit mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Sai.

"Sasuke tidak buruk." Sai menambahi, menciptakan kekehan geli dari gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Laki-laki gila itu?!"

"Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan pria Uchiha itu, Hinata. Sepertinya dia serius."

"Pesan ibuku, jangan percaya pada mereka yang berasal dari kalangan Uchiha. Kebanyakan dari mereka arogan dan mempermainkan wanita."

"Memang sudah berapa kali kau mendengar Sasuke mempermainkan wanita?"

DEG

Hinata cukup dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Sai. Memang benar, setahunya, Sasuke belum pernah terlibat skandal dengan siapapun. Terlebih lagi didepan para gadis, pria Uchiha itu seakan tak mau peduli. Kali ini, giliran Sai yang terkekeh.

"Setahuku, dia tidak pernah seperti itu dengan gadis lain. Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar terjerat pesonamu."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengannya, Sai."

"Aku berani bertaruh. Kau akan berubah pikiran." Seringaian nakal Sai kini mengembang.

"Hm?" Lagi, Hinata menautkan alis.

"Lupakan saja." Setelah itu, keduanya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

OVERDOSE

.

.

.

Mungkin semua hanya bisa menjadi impian bagi Hinata Hyuuga. Menyukai seseorang yang kini sudah mempunyai kekasih. Hinata memang tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain, jadilah ia seorang pengagum rahasia.

Sasori, adalah atasan yang terpaut usia enam tahun dengannya. Hinata sangat mengagumi cara pria itu membawa diri dan keteladannya. Justru, pria itu juga memegang peranan penting dalam partisipasinya menjalankan perusahaan Hyundai. Itu adalah nilai tambahan tersendiri bagi Hinata.

Menurut kabar, Sasori sudah bertunangan dengan gadis yang berasal dari kalangan Haruno. Cukup dibuat patah hati, Hinata hanya bisa memasrahkan perasaannya.

Jika harus menangispun tidak akan ada yang berubah. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Terlalu rapi menyembunyikan celah dari perasaannya sendiri.

Hujan.

Kala itu kota Tokyo harus menanggung resiko basah-basahan. Hinata berterduh di bawah atap halte dengan anggun sambil mengadah menatap langit. Hanya seorang diri menunggu datangnya bus, Hinata lantas melayangkan pikiran. Ia ingin sekali menikah dan membina rumah tangga dalam hidup yang sederhana.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sedang melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan seorang pria bekebangkasaan Jepang yang sekarang menetap di Hongkong. Yahiko. Sudah tiga tahun belakangan mereka menjalin hubungan, tapi, sedikitpun pria itu tidak memberikan kepastian untuk kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

Hinata tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin selamanya menunggu. Bukankah ia seorang wanita? Usia akan semakin bertambah, sudah sangat pantas untuk menikah.

Kembali ia melayangkan memori, saat sekolah dulu, Hinata pernah mengagumi seorang kakak kelas. Cintanya benar-benar membara kala bertemu dengan pria itu, meskipun juga tahu cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sekarang telah sukses menjadi seorang kontraktor. Menurut kabar yang beredar, pria itu juga sudah menikah dengan seorang model cantik yang bernama Shion.

Kata-kata Sai sedikit menaruh beban terhadapnya. Tahun depan, laki-laki itu sudah akan menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino. Lantas bagaimana dengannya? Masih menatap langit yang terus saja menitihkan air, Hinata, hatinya lalu terketuk untuk sedikit berharap.

'Kirimkan juga untukku Kami-sama.'

DEG

Entah kenapa, setelahnya jantung Hinata berdebar sangat cepat. Nafas yang sedikit sesak makin membuatnya tidak paham. 'Perasaan apa ini?' ia membathin namun masih bertanya-tanya.

Tidak lama, bus tujuan berikutnya berhenti. Hinata buru-buru melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam. Namun sebelum itu, entah apa yang mengharuskannya menoleh, manik lavender Hinata menangkap aktivitas seorang pria yang berlari menyebrangi jalan sambil menutup kepalanya dengan tas jauh disana.

DEG

Tentu saja pria itu sangat ia kenal. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hinata mantap menaiki bus tujuannya pulang.

'Sasuke...'

.

.

.

OVERDOSE

.

.

.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hari itu terasa hambar bagi Hinata. Aktivitas kerja seperti biasa, masih belum ada yang berubah. Ini sudah sering ia lakukan bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain. Memang apa yang aneh?

Masih fokus menatap layar komputer di mejanya, sesekali Hinata mengarahkan pandangan kejendela. Wajahnya sedikit lesu karena tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Berharap Sasuke kembali mengintipmu dari balik jendela?"

Mata Hinata membulat lagi-lagi. Gadis itu terkejut luar biasa. Menoleh, dan didapatinya Sai sedang terkekeh dengan ekspresi menggoda. Oh.. bisa ketahuan ya?

"S-Sai..."

"Dia sudah pindah dua hari yang lalu."

DEG

"Pi-pindah?"

"Ya. Omset penjualan Hyundai sedang mengalami peningkatan. Otak secerdas Sasuke sangat dibutuhkan, ia dikirim Jerman bersama dengan Shikamaru."

Menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, Hinata berlagak seolah ia baik-baik saja.

"Oh..." respon gadis hyuuga itu seolah tak mau peduli.

"Menyembunyikan lukamu? Ayolah.. aku bisa membaca itu kawan.."

"Tidak ada yang ku sembunyikan. Sebaiknya kembali bekerja, kita tidak lembur hari ini." Sahut gadis itu masih terpaku didepan layar. Sai kembali terkekeh karena tahu Hinata memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku berani bertaruh, kau akan menyesal."

Seolah tidak mendengar apapun, Hinata enggan merespon apa-apa. Sesuatu yang lain tengah berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Hampir genap seminggu, Yahiko memutuskan hubungan mereka melalui sambungan telepon. Terima tidak terima itulah kenyataannya sekarang.

Menyesal, mungkinkah? Yang jelas Hinata merasa cukup kehilangan. Sesuatu yang paling ia benci kini telah ia rindukan. Laki-laki Uchiha itu sudah pergi, meninggalkan kesan yang lain dalam memori Hinata.

Fokusnya sedikit kacau kala itu. Matanya memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali menangis untuk menyesali perbuatannya. Ya, Hinata menyesal- sekarang.

.

.

.

OVERDOSE

.

.

.

Tanggal 27 Dibulan Desember, adalah hari kelahiran gadis Hyuuga yang juga merupakan putri sulung Hiashi dan Hotaru. Ya, Hinata. Tepat pula diusianya yang menginjak ke 27 tahun, Hinata sungguh sangat bersyukur. Memanjatkan doa penuh pengharapan pada sang pencipta, ia berharap sesuatu yang ia tunggu akan segera tiba. Merindukan seseorang yang sudah dua tahun belakangan tidak ada kabar. Tentu saja terasa mustahil baginya, mengingat gadis itu selalu menghindar ketika bertemu dengan sosok yang kini ia rindukan.

Jemari lentiknya kembali bermain dengan komputer miliknya dirumah. Membantu sahabatnya dalam mengumpulkan nama-nama yang akan diundang untuk pesta pernikahannya Maret nanti.

Memang sedikit meleset dari rencana awal, Sai akan menikah tiga tahun setelah rencananya semula. Yamanaka Ino baru saja bermasalah dengan ginjalnya, dan harus mengalami cangkok yang cocok, barulah setelah itu ia memberanikan diri menerima lamaran serius dari Sai.

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya yang sepi. Tidak ada kelap kelip seperti tadi siang ataupun tadi pagi. Sepertinya sudah habis orang yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum lirih. Kembali ia melanjutkan aktivitas yang sempat terhenti.

'drrrrtttt...' kemudian getaran ponsel miliknya menggema. Tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Itu pasti ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari rekannya yang lain, pikirnya. Sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meraih ponsel itu.

Dimenit berikutnya, 'drrrrrttt' getaran ponselnya kembali menggema. Menoleh, itu cukup menarik perhatian Hinata. Lantas diraih ponsel itu, dan mendapati ada dua pesan yang sedang menunggu untuk dibaca.

TET

Hinata menekan tombol untuk membuka pesan.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahun Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga kau selalu dalam perlindungan-Nya. Ku harap karirmu selalu baik, dan semoga kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu sekarang. Aku tak akan mendoakanmu lagi menjanda. Semoga kau selalu diberkati. Salam._

DEG

Setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut, tangan Hinata bergetar. Memang tak tercantum nama si pengirim, tapi Hinata mulai menerka-nerka. Sedikit berharap kali ini, mungkinkah? disimak baik-baik, nomor ponsel misterius itu tidak menampakkan nomor ponsel perdana di jepang, sepertinya kode luar negeri.

TET

Ditekannya tombol keluar untuk membuka pesan yang satunya lagi, dan itu masih nomor yang sama.

 _Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Bagaimana kabarmu nona Hinata?_

TES

Terbawa perasaan karena sangat merindukan sosok pria mantan rekan kerjanya, Hinata tidak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan emosi sesak didada, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dan, enggan berpikir lebih lama, Hinata lantas menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi si pengirim pesan singkat.

Tiiiit...

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

6 detik..

7 detik..

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Halo..."_

"..." Hening.

 _"Nona-Hina-ta?"_

"..."

 _"Halo.. apa ada orang disana..?"_

"..."

 _"Halo? Apa ada orang? Halo? No-"_

"BAKA!" Akhirnya, Hinata merespon dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya. Dadanya sesak. Tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, tangisan gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian pecah penuh isakan.

 _"..."_

"Kau bilang cintamu sudah overdosis! Kenapa baru menghubungiku?! Tidakkah kau tahu aku lelah menunggu?!" Masih dengan isakannya Hinata berujar.

 _"..."_

"Apa kau tahu, seberapa sering aku mengecek layar ponselku untuk menunggu kabar darimu?!"

 _"..."_

"Aku berharap kau akan kembali. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum kau pergi! Aku pikir kau tidak akan pulang-"

 _"Aku akan pulang."_

"..."

 _"Cintaku memang sudah overdosis, jadi aku akan pulang."_

"..."

 _"Kau masih mau menunggu?"_

"..." Tak kuasa merespon dengan kalimat, tangisan Hinata malah semakin menjadi.

 _"Hinata.."_

"..." masih menangis.

 _"Hinata.."_

"..." Masih menangis.

 _"Hinata dengarkan aku.. jangan menangis.."_

"Um.." gadis itu bergumam. Suaranya bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangis.

 _"Selamat Ulang Tahun. Semoga segala perwujudan doa-doamu tersampaikan."_

"..."

 _"Aku akan pulang."_

"Sasuke.. hiks.. aku-"

 _"Aku mencintaimu Hinata."_

"..."

 _"Aku sungguh mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikan atau apapun. Yang aku tahu, aku ingin memilikimu secara utuh."_

"..." Menangis.

 _"Hinata.."_

"..." Masih memangis.

 _"Hinata?"_

"Kapan kau akan pulang? Sai akan menikah tiga bulan lagi." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih sekaligus memilukan. Ia masih menangis rupanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

 _"Ya. Aku tahu."_

"Lalu?"

 _"Itu sebabnya aku akan pulang."_

"..."

 _"Kau juga sudah siap menikah, bukan?"_

"..." Menangis lagi.

 _"Sepeninggalanku, apa kau telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis cengeng, huh?"_

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

 _"Hahahaha..."_

"Aku merindukanmu..."

 _"Terlebih lagi aku." tersenyum._

"Pulang."

" _Pasti."_

"Kapan?"

 _"Tunggu saja."_

"Aku akan menunggu."

 _"Kau yakin?"_

"Yakin."

 _"Sungguh?"_

"Iya."

 _"Kau tidak bohong, kan?"_

"Kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?!"

 _"Eh-tidak bukan begitu-"_

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

 _"..."_

"Aku merindukanmu.."

 _"..."_

"Sasuke..."

 _"..."_

"Sasukeee.."

 _"..."_

"Uchiha Sa-"

 _"Bisa kau katakan lagi? aku kecanduan. Aku ingin kau mendengarnya lagi."_

"..."

 _"Hinata..."_

"..."

 _"Katakan kalau kau-"_

"Aku mecintaimu, aku menginginkanmu, aku merindukanmu. Kau puas?"

 _"..." terdengar suara kekehan._

"Hey!"

 _"Aku lebih lagi dari ucapanmu. Aku kecanduan. Kurasa aku benar-benar overdosis. Ini lebih nikmat dari narkoba, haha.."_

"Ck..." berdecis, "Apanya?"

 _"Cintamu!"_

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

 _"Aku senang. Aku tidak sedang menggoda. Semua ini... Aku serius!"_

"..."

 _"Aku lega bisa mendengar suaramu."_

"Ya. Aku juga."

 _"Tutuplah sambungan teleponmu.."_

"Eh-? Kenapa?"

 _"Kau akan mahal membayar untuk ini."_

"Hah?"

 _"Tarif perdana selulermu. Matikanlah saja. kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan alternatif lain, yang lebih murah."_

Hinata terkekeh geli. Sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang barus saja didengarnya.

"Tidak apa. uangku banyak, aku bahkan tidak tahu akan kuapakan setelahnya."

 _"Jangan boros. Matikan sekarang."_

"Tapi..."

 _"Aku yang akan menelponmu."_

"Baiklah." Tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke

 _"Hinata.."_

"Hm?"

 _"Aku minta maaf."_

"Eh-? Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu Sasuke."

 _"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu."_

"..."

 _"Maaf kalau kau sampai menangis karenaku."_

"Maaf atas segala kesombonganku yang selalu menolakmu. Aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu."

" _..."_

"Kau mendengarku?"

 _"Aku senang."_

"..." Tersenyum.

 _"Hinata, maaf kalau kau bosan mendengar ini, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

"..." Tersenyum lebar.

" _..."_

"Aku juga MEN-CIN-TAI-MU-U-CHI-HA-SA-SU-KE."

 _"Kita adalah satu.."_

"Selamanya."

 _"Jadi, kapan kau akan menutup sambungan teleponmu, nona?"_

"Eh-?" Hinata lalu menatap layar ponselnya, "B-baik.. akan aku matikan sekarang."

 _"Hn.." Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.  
_

"Aku matikan, yah?"

 _"Silahkan, nona."_

"Hm."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"..."_

"Aku matikan, yah?"

 _"Matikan sekarang juga!"_

"Um.. baik.. aku-"

Tuuut... tuuut... tuuut...

Belum habis kalimat Hinata untuk melanjutkan kalimat, sambungan telepon terputus. Mengembangkan senyum sebagai ungkapan rasa senang, Hinata lalu menyeka pelan airmatanya. Meninggalkan aktivitasnya semula, gadis itu lalu membuka jendela untuk menatap langit malam yang sangat bersahabat.

"Terimakasih kami-sama..." Ucapnya. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya. Senang-sekali.

.

.

.

OVERDOSE

.

.

.

Hinata menangis haru menyaksikan pernikahan Sai dan Ino, itu terasa sangat menyentuh. Enam tahun menjadi rekan kerja Sai, akhirnya pria bertampang cuek itu menikah juga. Terlebih lagi, Istrinya juga sangat cantik. Anggun dan benar-benar menawan. Sai memang ahli dalam memilih perempuan, pikirnya.

Manik lavender miliknya terpenjam singkat, membiarkan doa demi doa yang ia panjatkan berjalan khusu'. Sejujurnya, ia juga ingin seperti Ino. Menikah. Usianya sudah 27 tahun, jadi sudah sepantasnya.

Hangat. Gadis itu merasakan sentuhan ditelapak tangan kanannya. Seperti ada yang menggenggam erat. Mungkinkah? Alis Hinata menaut dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Tapi, genggaman hangat itu tidak ia sia-siakan, ikut membalas genggaman itu erat.

"Kita juga akan menyusul mereka sebentar lagi."

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka mata. Menoleh dan mendapati pria Uchiha kesayangannya sedang menatap kedua pengantin baru disana. Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Kita juga akan menikah, tahun depan, bagaimana?" Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap gadis Hyuuga yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau yakin?"

"tentu saja."

Kembali Hinata tersenyum. Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang hangat. Akhirnya, setelah lama menunggu, mereka lantas dipertemukan.

"Seandainya kau tidak menolakku waktu itu, mungkin kita yang lebih dulu berada disana." Kata Sasuke, matanya memicing menatap sang Hyuuga.

"Tidak apa. aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu, sekarang cintaku sudah overdosis..." Masih memeluk hangat Sasuke, Hinata enggan peduli dengan keramaian.

"Ini lebih nikmat dari narkoba." Pria bungsu Uchiha itu terkekeh.

"Sangat." Hinata membalas.

"Aku menyangimu, nona Hinataku."

"Ya. Aku juga Sasuke."

Keheningan dibiarkan sebentar. Keduanya masih berpelukan sambil pandangan tertuju pada kedua mempelai disana. Seakan tidak ingin terpisah, keduanya makin mempererat pelukan. Ini bukan mengumbar kemesraan, mereka bukan remaja lagi. lagi pula, tidak sedikit dari orang-orang yang mengira mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Sesekali tertawa berbaur dengar para tamu. Hinata dan Sasuke sudah tidak malu-malu lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamar gadismu?" Tanya Shikamaru, disebelahnya ada Temari. Keduanya juga sudah resmi menikah enam bulan yang lalu.

"Secepatnya." Balas Sasuke.

"Kami menunggu undangan kami sampai." Temari menambahi.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Dia," Hinata menyikut pelan prianya, "Yang akan menentukan akhir dari nasibku, aku hanya seorang wanita yang menanti kejelasan."

"Kami akan menikah tahun depan." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Ya. Tahun depan, itu katanya." Hinata menyambung, sorot matanya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, jika dia bersedia, aku malah ingin menikahinya sekarang."

"HEEEEE?" Trio HinaShikaTema bersuara.

"Karena cintaku sudah overdosis." Sasuke menyeringai. Wajahnya terlihat jahat kalau begitu. Ya, tapi menawan. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang gadis. Malu, Hinata lantas melirik kanan kiri. Disana juga masih ada Shikamaru dan temari, keduanya juga tak kalah membulatkan mata.

Hinata menjauh sedikit,

"Sasuke, ini..."

CUP

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Sentuhan didahi, sasuke mengecup keningnya ditengah keramaian. Memang mengejutkan, namun setelahnya Hinata mengembangkan senyum dengan rona diwajahnya.

"Cintaku sudah overdosis. Kau yang membuatku begini."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

 **Yeah.. akhirnya bisa juga sumbang fict buat event :D**

 **Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih yang tulus buat Novi Triani dan juga Gina Atreya yang selalu bersedia membantu saya :)**

 **For Po-chan/Novi : Bantuanmu sangat berarti, sangat berguna dan sangat bermanfaat untukku. Terimakasih sekali lagi yooo ^^**

 **For Gina : Kebaikanmu yang tulus juga akan mendapatkan yang setimpal :) saya tidak cukup mengucapkan terimakasih. Tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang pantas untuk diucapkan. Kamu baik sekali Gina :) Meskipun ini mungkin belum cukup tapi, terimkasih sekali lagi, dan maaf sudah merepotkan :)**

 **Oke,**

 **Ini fict pertama yang saya sumbang buat event #14SHKE sekaligus fict pertama yang juga saya update di ffn ^^**

 **Saya sudah berusaha buat fict ini, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan didalamnya, jadi harap maklum, berhubung saya juga masih baru :)**

 **Saya juga mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah berkenan mampir dan mau baca fict ini. Reviewlah jika memang ini pantas untuk di review :)**

 **Oke Terimakasih sekali lagi, salam persahabatan.. ^-^**

 ***Ruby Fair* ^-^**


End file.
